


~you're a superstar, that's what you are~

by cactusboob



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1940s slang, Acting, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Singing, Well that's show biz, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: When you have a wife and a kid-on-the-way, trying get in the acting biz is hard. It's even harder when there's weird restaurant owners trying to be your managers, a Milk Boy who's you're (way, way too hot) competition, and a director you can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Patricia Blum Uris/Original Male Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 9





	~you're a superstar, that's what you are~

**Author's Note:**

> as i wrote, this became less and less like Hollywood. like, you can still see the general gist of the show but, not really??
> 
> if there are any anachronisms, do tell. (same goes for typos and whatnot)
> 
> this first chapter is rather short but, the others are longer, promise. 
> 
> in the beginning, there is animosity between patricia and stanley but, it doesn't last all that long

Stanley gets down on one knee, ring box in hand, ignoring the way he feels guilty and kind of sick and the way Patricia's stomach juts out, only slightly. It's not all that noticeable, really. Probably won't be for another four or five months. That's long enough for Patricia to find some poor, unlucky fellow and rope him into a fast marriage. Tell 'em the baby is his. That is, of course, something she would have to do if Stanley were a lesser man. Luckily, for her and Stanley's reputation and parents, Stanley is, in fact,  _ not _ a lesser man.

In fact, some would call him one of the only really, really,  _ really _ , great men around. However, that is not the point. The point here is that Stanley feels guilty and sick and is also down on one knee, a ring box in hand, proposing to Patricia Blum, soon to be Patricia Uris. (Or Patricia Blum Uris, if she'd like to keep her last name.)

Patricia's eyes light up, and she actually looks  _ happy _ about this and Stanley feels like the  _ absolute  _ worst piece of shit to  _ ever  _ exist. He kind of wants to back out. Stand back up and give the ring and the ring box back to the jewelry store.  _ You are not a lesser man. You are not, _ he repeats to himself, because he really fucking is not.

"Yes, Stanley, a million times yes! Oh, my God!" Stanley sighs. He can't back out now, not that he's a lesser man that wants to back out, or anything. Goodness me, no. He's the exact opposite of that, in fact. He thoroughly enjoys every second of wedding planning, suit shopping, and rehearsing and all of that. Every single million hour long second. 

Which isn't to say that he wasn't unhappy when they had to put it all on hold when they moved to Tinseltown. Actually, if someone were to ask, (it'd have to be someone that he didn't know, probably from the next two or three towns over) he'd say that he's  _ quite  _ happy that he won't be doing any of that anymore. At least, for the next couple of months, anyway.

Alas, just because the wedding stuff has stopped doesn't mean the baby stuff has. Patricia is starting to show, her figure getting rounder and her emotions getting more hysterical. Stanley's really starting to regret that extra glass of champagne he had the night he got Patricia pregnant.

Of course, what's happened has happened and there's really no use in regretting it. In order to make it up for what happened in a way that  _ isn't  _ sitting in his ("Ours, Stanley! Ours! What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine now, baby!") living room and rueing the day champagne was created, (and his libido. His libido's an asshole that ruins everything.) he looks for jobs. 

And, secretly, a few gigs. Acting gigs. Acting's always been a secret dream of his, ever since he was about eleven and was in the school play as the Narrator. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. Especially not Patricia (his fiancee,  _ oh God _ ) or his dad . Hence the "secret" part in  _ secret dream _ . 

Everyday, after going to company after gas station after grocery store after nightclub (that one had kind of ended on an embarrassing note. To Skar, the owner of Skar's Guard, Stanley is totally strong enough to be a bouncer!), he goes to Denbrough Films, a pretty popular movie studio somewhere in West Hollywood. 

Everyday, he hopes that the mean looking lady with cat-eye glasses will choose him. Everyday, she does not. It doesn't bother him though, despite what those who've seen him at the bar every night think. Really, it's not like he expected the lady to take one look at him and go," Wowie! Gee, Mister, your perfect! Get on in here and act us up a storm, why don't you?!" or anything. 

Obviously. So, him going to the bar every night is  _ actually  _ more like him still looking for a job. He's relatively sure some stressed store or restaurant owners frequent the same bar as him. He's totally heard someone say something about shitty employee's or something. 

Though, they also could've been saying bouys. He also relatively sure that fisherman frequent the same bar as him. Stanley's never actually met a fisherman so, that'd be pretty rad. His uncle, Dean, was a fisherman but, he'd died before Stanley could've met him. Something about the tides never being right.

He was also a litte… fruity, which is quite possibly the  _ real _ reason he'd never met Uncle Dean but, whatever. This day at the bar is the same as all the rest. Order a scotch, complain to whoever would listen about the stupid job market in stupid Tinseltown, finish his scotch, mope so more, and leave and go home.

The only real difference is that he catches some older looking guy eyeing him about halfway through his stay at the bar and, he's heard the commericals, the PSA's, so he hightailes it out of there a bit earlier than normal. When he gets home, if Patricia smells the alchohol on his breath, she, as usual, says nothing.

"How was you day, honey?" Her belly is about twice as big as what when he met her. There is a baby in her belly. A baby that is his, that he helped make. He suddenly feels really, very bad about going to the bar everynight. "It was...good. I think I found a promising one or two," he lies. To distract himself from the fact he just lied to his fiancee, who is pregnant with his baby,  _ oh sweet Mary, Jesus and Joseph _ , (and also the fact that the sink in the kitchen is leaking) he straightens up the books on their bookshelf.

He arranges them in alphabetical order, via title. "Oh, that's nice," Patricia says, resting her arm on her baby bump. Stanley, without a single doubt, is not prepared to be a father. But, due to the fact that he is one of the only really, really,  _ really _ , great men, he figures he'll just have to get ready. Take some classes.

Before he can ask Patricia, who is talking animatedly about something a customer did at the grocery store (knocked over one of the watermelons, or something), if there even  _ are  _ any "Get Ready for Fatherhood Classes", he realises that that's kind of dumb and straightens the rug instead. 

"... and, then, Tim says,' No more  _ melon  _ about, get back to work!' Get it, melon, milling?" When Stanley just shrugs, Patricia just laughs and says," Oh, it's  _ way _ better when he says it."

Stanley doesn't feel like one of the only really, really,  _ really _ , great men, right about now. He kind of feels like a dick. Stanley doesn't like feeling like a dick. He's got to figure out a way to stop feeling like a dick. Stanley looks at Patricia, at her bulging belly and her decidedly ringless left ring figure.

"Say, Patty, whaddya say we go to that diner tomorrow? The 'Cena Solidaria' Diner?" Stanley asks. Patricia smiles and nods her head and leans towards Stanley and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Why, Stanley Uris, you are just the  _ sweetest _ ," she says, like Stanley really  _ wants  _ to go on date with her (hell, marry her, even) out of the pure goodness and attraction in his heart, like this isn't  _ expected  _ of him, as one of the only really, really,  _ really, _ great men, like-

-yeah, isn't he just the absolute  _ sweetest _ ?


End file.
